light me up
by redprototype150
Summary: kmart been craving it for the last two days, I lowered my head so it looked like I was looking at the ground but behind my sunglasses I was watching Claire, she hasn't noticed me too busy in the conversion. this is my chance I can go do a quick one.


Light me up

I carefully watched the convoy around the campfire, I saw LJ and Betty over next to the ambulance and by the looks of it they were flirting with each other and Otto playing football with the kids.

I cast my eyes past them and towards where Alice and Chris with Carlos talking looking at a map on the table in front of them. I watch them talk to each other before nodding at something Alice said.

I saw Claire over next to Mikey's van talking to chase and Mikey, looking deep into the conversion they were having. Claire hasn't noticed me since they started talking, knowing that everyone was distracted in there conversions_. This is my chance to light one since I was craving one for 2 days now_.

_You see the thing is I have been smoking for a few weeks now and it's been two days since my last one so I was easily craving it right now and I haven't got caught by Claire or anyone._

_I've been sneaking out to light one for about 8 minutes when finishing I put some gum in my mouth to make the smoke smell go away._

I adjusted my sunglasses on my nose slowly brought my right hand up and pat the spot in my leather jacket where I felt my packet of cigarettes, taking my hand down and reaching behind my back pocket, I felt the small bump where my red lighter was. _Lighter check_

Nodding in conferment that I had everything I needed I slowly turned my eyes back up without moving my head, making it look like I was looking at the ground but really I was studying Claire's body language and facial expressions. Double checking to make sure she's distracted so I don't get caught.

But all I could see was she too busy in the conversion with her back to me which caused me to smirk. _Thanks Mikey you're the best now is the chance to slip away with her back turned to me._

Quickly turning around and walking around the abandoned hotel to the back where the harvesting fields were. Kicking some stones as I walked out farther to the dying crops farmers used to work on.

_I'm the only teenager in this convoy so there was really no one to talk to and hang with only the little kids but their annoying as hell so I was always by myself or close to Claire for protection._

_Nobody knows half of my secrets._

_Because I'm autistic with ADHD and high anxiety. _

_I smoke to calm my nerves._

_I have a big massive crush on Claire Redfield the convoy's leader._

_I haven't had medication since the outbreak._

_I have dark disturbing twisted impulse thoughts about people._

Stopping when I turned and noticed I was about 18 feet away from the back of the hotel and stood my ground, taking my hand up and pulling out the folded packet of long beach cigarettes.

Opening the square box and softy taking one out before putting the packet back in my jacket pocket.

Bringing the cigarette up to my lips I hold it in between my lips as I reached with my right hand to the back of my jeans pocket feeling the lighter.

Grabbing it and pulling it in front of me before leaning it on my cigarette. Flicking it as the fire burned into the tobacco.

Drawing a deep breath letting the smoke enter down to my lungs before letting a breath out as I saw the smoke come out of my mouth.

Closing my eyes in relaxing at the feeling as I took a few deep breathes in from too much stress.

After about 8 minutes if standing there smoking away the stress I heard footsteps behind me just as I heard someone calling my name out.

Realising its Claire looking for me I drop the cigarette and stomp on it on the ground before quickly standing up and coughing away. Quickly shoving the red lighter back in my jeans pocket.

I could still see it next to me on the ground to my left near my shoe I was about to pick it up but I couldn't take the chance.

'Kmart?' I heard Claire calling out behind me before I started to hear her boots hit the heavy ground as she got closer to me but I still kept my back to her trying to stay calm.

Yes' I answered innocently and turning around to see Claire walking slowly over to me giving me a small smile.

'I've been looking everywhere for you' she told me making me feel bad about wandering off without her knowing.

'Oh sorry Claire didn't mean to make you worried' I apologized to her calmly before giving her a small smile before turning back to the amazing view.

'It's ok what are you doing out here anyway Kmart?' she asked me with soft expression on her face.

'Oh I just needed to go get some air' I answered her lamely giving her another smile before looking away from her.

'Really all the way out here so you can get some fresh air?' she asks me with an eyebrow raised while she takes one last step to my left standing right next to the cigarette. _Oh god don't look down whatever you do just keep looking straight ahead._

'Yes it's much better down here then up there I just like to be like in a harvesting field in this time of spring' I told her looking at her from the corner of my eye seeing her smirk at what I said.

'Yes it's beautiful isn't it' she agreed with me making me lower my glaze to my shoes and smiling.

Next thing I see her eyes drop to the ground and she stays still making me worry in fear. _oh no don't look at the ground oh shit!_

She slowly bends down to pick something up and stands back up next to me holding something in her right hand. _I'm so dead now I'm a zombie now I might as well walk like one._

'I've been wondering where all my cigarettes have been disappearing off to' she says in amused tone telling me she _knows I'm the one who has been stealing them_.

I feel her turn to me and stare at me with a smile on her face, knowing know I'm in deep shit

Turning around and looking at in her hand to see the cigarette the same one from the ground by first sight of it.

'Oh really I didn't have any idea why didn't you say anything and I don't know Claire a lot of people smoke' I told her playing all innocent to her giving her a smirk.

'Really it's funny you say that since I found it on the ground next to your shoe where you are standing right now' she explained to me giving me a amused smile on her face telling me she knows I'm lying.

I was speechless I didn't know what to say but I decided to close my eyes waiting for the yelling or screaming maybe a punch to the face anything.

But instead I felt Claire pushing something soft but round in between my lips making me open my eyes in confusion.

As I see Claire watching me with big pretty green eyes, looking down and see the cigarette she picked up in between my lips.

She had a smirk on her face which almost made me faint from it.

I feel her put her arms around my skinny whist before letting one of them down to my bottom and sticking her hand down the back pocket and pulling out the red lighter I had in there.

Still keeping her other hand on my lower back she bring her the lighter in front of me before flicking it towards my face. _Shit she's going to burn me fuck_

Quickly realising what she was trying to do I tried to step back in fear but she held onto me keeping me still before letting the flame go out.

'Kmart I'm just lighting you up relax I won't burn you' she told me making me relax as I put my hands up on her shoulders for support.

She watched me for a few seconds before I nodded it was ok to do it.

She brought the lighter back up and flicked it on lighting up my cigarette as I sucked in a breath, feeling the smoke go down and relax me before drawing back out into Claire's face.

I waited for her to pull away as I just blew smoke in her face but I was surprised when she held her ground and stared at me watching me with a smirk on her gorgeous face.

Next thing she leans forward and takes the cigarette from my lips and taking a puff from it and turning her head as she drew back the smoke, watching it fly in the wind.

She handed it back to me with a smile on her face, talking it I take one last big puff before she takes it out of my lips and dropping it back on the ground before stomping on it until it went out since it was only a half cigarette.

'Sorry I didn't let you have another puff Claire' I told her feeling bad about using almost the whole cigarette as I frowned at my unkindness.

'It's ok I'm sure I could steal some of your smoke' she explained to me making me frown in confusion before looking up to see her leaning forward towards me before I felt her soft peachy lips lock with my red hard firm lips.

Turning my head I feel her lick my bottom lip for entrance quickly granting it and moaning at the feeling of her wet tongue dive into my mouth and fighting with my own tongue. I felt her lift up one of her hands on my cheek while the other was on my lower back. I locked my fingers together around her neck as we continued to attack each other with our mouths. I could feel her smiling against me making me relax in amazement of the feeling of her mouth on mine.

Not wanting the kiss to end but we only broke apart to get some air, she leaned her forehead against mine studying my face before giving her a big smile.

'I thought you would be mad at me for smoking and stealing them' I whispered to her quietly.

'Me mad at you know I was just surprised it was you because I don't care about the smokes Kmart I care about you only you' she told me with a small smirk on her face telling me she was happy she found out today.

'So you're ok with me smoking'? I asked her softy as I was so confused, I looked at the ground.

'Yes I am as long as we smoke together now because I don't like you smoking out here all lone' she explained to me making understand now and smiling back up at her.

'Ok deal' I tell her holding my hand out to shake.

She just chuckles at me before grabbing my hand and shaking it in an agreement.

'Good now that's settled lets go back to camp' she told me before swinging her arm over my shoulder and turning me around before leading me back towards camp.

Next thing she drops her arm from my shoulder I frowned _oh yeah she doesn't want anyone to notice she's in a relationship with someone so young._

I was about to tell her it was ok not to tell anyone about the kiss and they can forget it.

But I felt something soft slip into my right hand before intwinded our hands together making me snap out of my thoughts to look down and see Claire's hand holding me as she softy brushed her thumb over mine before giving me a squeeze.

Quickly snapping up to see her watching me with a shy smile. Giving her a smile showing she's got my full attention she pulls me back into camp with a big smile on her face.


End file.
